warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Vanishing Sun
Allegiances OceanClan Leader: Graystar-light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Speckleheart-light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes Medicine Cat: Gullfeather-light gray and white tabby tom with dark amber eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice: Whitewave-white she-cat with dark blue eyes Senior Warriors: Crabpelt-dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes Lilypounce-tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes Volewhisker-light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Minnowcloud-gray-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes Jeweleyes-black and white she-cat with light blue eyes More Coming Soon Prologue ~ StarClan's Meeting Night lay upon the forest. Everything was silent, from the still trees to the undisturbed river. It was like this for a few more moments before the ferns rustled. Four lithe shapes padded into the clearing, sitting down around a huge gray boulder. "What shall we do to stop it from happening?" asked one of the cats, a white she-cat with a brown leg. Her beautiful green eyes glistened with worry. Another cat, a huge gray tabby tom answered, "It's alright, Snowstar. The Clans will find a way to sort it out." Snowstar still looked uncertain, and her thick white tail swished on the ground, throwing up dust onto the cat next to her, a lean black tom. His amber eyes were bright with anger. "Don't be so stressed, Snowstar," he hissed, licking his sand-covered pelt. "At the same time, Nightstar, we have the cat to worry about," murmured a small tortoiseshell she-cat. Stonestar bowed his head. "Did you have to remind us, Spottedstar?" the big tom asked. "There's already enough trouble as it is," Nightstar growled. "Stonestar, Nightstar, we can't ignore this cat," Spottedstar mewed solemnly. "She has the power to save the Clans from what is happening." "Is it the darkness?" Nightstar asked, his eyes round with curiosity. Spottedstar shook her head. "There's something worse than that," the little cat replied. "Something even we can't prevent. This cat, and only her, has the ability to stop it all." Snowstar plucked at the ground. "What is the thing that's worse than the darkness?" she asked. Spottedstar closed her blue eyes. "I don't know," she whispered. "All I'' know is that StarClan are helpless to it." Chapter One ~ Ripplemoon's Dream Ripplemoon's small white paws thrummed on the forest floor as she chased the young squirrel around a small blackberry bush. "Gotcha!" she hissed, pinning it down with her paws. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck. The ferns rustled around Ripplemoon, and she spun around, eager to defend her prey. "Who's there?" she asked, trying to sound fierce, but her voice still quivered with worry. A small tortoiseshell cat emerged from the bright green ferns. Stars dappled her pelt, and with a jolt of pain and love, Ripplemoon realized it was her old mentor, Spottedstar. Spottedstar was also the former leader of Ripplemoon's Clan, OceanClan. She still remembered her mentor's last life clinging to her pelt as the silver wolf clamped his jaws around her neck. Ripplemoon shook her head, trying to escape from the horrible memories. She dipped her head. "Spottedstar," she addressed the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Welcome, Ripplemoon," Spottedstar mewed. "The time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. The darkness is near." Ripplemoon sighed. "I don't want to be special," she snapped. "I want to be like everyone else. Why do ''I have to be unique? What is special about me?" Spottedstar didn't seem to hear her. "Follow me, young warrior," she mewed, swishing her white-tipped tail. Reluctantly, Ripplemoon scraped some dirt over the small body of the squirrel. She followed Spottedstar over the dark forest. They walked past Twolegplace, past meadows, past the Thunderpath. Ripplemoon flinched as a shiny black monster roared past the two cats. Spottedstar, however, didn't seem bothered by the reeking creature. They kept on walking until the two cats reached a hollow. The former OceanClan leader sat down on the sandy earth, wrapping her tail over her paws. Spottedstar waited calmly for Ripplemoon to do the same. She wondered how any cat could have such patience. "Before you said you weren't special, hmm?" asked Spottedstar. So she had been listening. "Yes. I don't want to be special. How can I save all the Clans from what is coming? I'm just one cat!" Ripplemoon snapped. Spottedstar rested her tail on her shoulder. "Calm down, young one," the former OceanClan leader whispered. "You are more special than you think." Ripplemoon felt hesitant, and she couldn't think of anything to say. "You have the power to stop the darkness, and the one that is worse." Without even waiting for Ripplemoon's response, Spottedstar bolted from the hollow. "Wait! I just want to know what to do to stop it! Come back! Please!" But the former leader had vanished from view. Ripplemoon bunched her muscles, ready to follow her, but awoke instead. Her pelt was covered with scraps of seaweed, and her fur was ruffled. Sunlight slanted through the walls of the warriors' den. Ripplemoon padded out the den, dazed from the dream. Speckleheart was sorting out patrols. "Crabpelt, take Ripplemoon, Silversky, and Sandypaw with you," Speckleheart told the dark ginger tabby tom with a flick of her tail. "Go scout the border near CloudClan's territory. We've scented a few of their scents, and leaf-bare is coming. We don't want them to steal our prey." As Ripplemoon left the OceanClan camp, she didn't feel calmed by the sweet air like she normally did. The beach was a perfect home for OceanClan, and the sand felt soft under their pads. Seagulls squawked overhead. Waves rushed loudly against the shore. But even the calmness of the beach wasn't enough to clear Ripplemoon's head. Spottedstar's words rang in her ears; y''ou are more special than you think.'' Chapter Two ~ The Border Skirmish The sand under the cats' paws soon turned to dry brown leaves. "How can any cat stand to live here?" hissed Crabpelt, after tripping over a bramble. "I'm glad I'm not from CloudClan!" Sandypaw commented. A sharp wind suddenly blew, ruffling the cats' fur, and Silversky pressed against Ripplemoon's dark ginger tabby fur. She shoved him away. Ripplemoon felt annoyed that he always insisted on patrolling, hunting, and sleeping next to her. "I'm cold," Sandypaw complained. "You'll have to get used to the cold in leaf-bare," Silversky meowed to his apprentice. He shot Ripplemoon a pitiful look. Is he afraid I'll have to deal with the same difficulties with mentoring? Ripplemoon looked away from his bright blue gaze. She would never become mates with him. Suddenly, Crabpelt stopped, his tail held erect. "Do you smell that?" he whispered. Ripplemoon sniffed the stuffy forest air, nothing like the fresh beach air. But she was able to distinguish a scent; CloudClan! "It's those tree-climbing-idiots!" Sandypaw growled. "And it's fresh," Ripplemoon added. Crabpelt opened his mouth to add something else, when the bushes rustled. A black and white tom padded out, looking angry at the OceanClan cats. Ripplemoon realized it was Patchfeather, from Gatherings. "What are you doing in our territory?" he hissed. Three more cats padded out, and Ripplemoon recognized Petalpaw and her mentor, Sunstripe. The CloudClan deputy, Cheetahflight, padded out of the bushes behind. Her belly was swollen with unborn kits. "We were just marking our border because we scented some of your scents on our territory," Crabpelt explained, dipping his head at Cheetahflight. "And I suppose there will be more kits in the Clan," he added, looking at the deputy's belly. Cheetahflight didn't say anything, her gaze bleak and tired. "I told you to not patrol with us! You should get some rest in the nursery!" Sunstripe hissed. "Nonsense, Sunstripe. I'm the deputy, about to be the leader, of CloudClan. Who are you to boss me around like that?" The warrior still looked uncertain, but backed away behind the pregnant cat. Ripplemoon wondered what Cheetahflight meant by 'about to be the leader'. Was Stormstar, the CloudClan leader, ill or on his last life? Ripplemoon blinked her green eyes to concentrate on what was really happening. This was no time to wonder about other Clans' business, as this could end in a fight. Cheetahflight turned her gaze on Crabpelt. "This isn't your territory," she mewed. "We overheard you saying that an OceanClan cat can't stand to live here. So why would you want to own this territory if you're not going to use it wisely?" Crabpelt blinked, and mewed, "I suppose you're right, but Graystar assigned us this territory, and she is the leader. If we let you take it, she would be angry." Ripplemoon silently agreed. She knew what a temper her leader had. Cheetahflight opened her mouth to reply, but Crabpelt went on. "And leaf-bare is almost here. I think it is possible for OceanClan cats to catch squirrels and mice." The deputy bowed her head. "You have a good point, too. I have an idea; you can have this territory for leaf-bare only. The rest, we should own it. You don't need it in the other seasons." Crabpelt dipped his head. "I do believe Graystar wouldn't be too mad about this," he mewed. "Good. Now leave," Cheetahflight meowed. The dark ginger tom led his patrol away with a flick of his striped tail. More Coming Soon